The Gang All Grown Up!
by Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers
Summary: The Gang All Grown Up and they all have their own families! Watch as their kids grow up, relationships, more kids, teenage drama, friend drama and sibling drama all in one story happen. Rated T for Teddy Bear
1. Chapter 1

**The Gang All Grown Up **

**The gangs all grown up. I don't own anything, now heres the families: **

**The Rutter Family: **

**Nina Rutter Age: 39 years old Relationship: Married to Fabian Rutter**

**Fabian Rutter Age: 39 years old Relationship: Married to Nina Rutter**

**Sarah 'Sar' Rutter: Younger twin to Jessica Rutter, 17 years old, wavy dirty brown hair and dark blue eyes, tan skin and crushing on Michael 'Mike' Sweets**

**Jessica 'Jess' Rutter: Older twin to Jessica Rutter, 17 years old, wavy dirty brown hair and dark blue eyes, tan skin and crushing on Adam 'AJ' Clark **

**James 'Jamie' Rutter: 16 years old, dark brown hair and green eyes, tan skin and currently dating Makayla Lewis **

**Rebecca 'Becca' Rutter: 14 years old, dark brown hair and green eyes, tan skin and currently crushing on Travis Campbell **

**Mitchell 'Mitch' Rutter: 13 years old, dirty brown hair and blue eyes, tan skin and single, crushing on Melissa 'Lissa' Clark**

**Victoria 'Tori' Rutter: 11 years old, dirty blond hair and blue eyes tan skin and single, twin sister to Benjamin 'Ben' Rutter**

**Benjamin 'Ben' Rutter: 11 years old, dirty blond hair and blue eyes, tan skin and single, twin brother to Victoria 'Tori' Rutter**

**The Clark Family: **

**Jerome Clark: 39 years old, married to Mara Clark**

**Mara Clark: 39 years old, married to Jerome Clark**

**Adam 'AJ' Clark: Age 17; tan skin, brown hair and icy blue eyes, crushing on Jessica 'Jess' Rutter**

**Melissa 'Lissa' Clark: Age 13; tan skin, dark brown hair and icy blue eyes, crushing on Mitchell 'Mitch' Rutter **

**The Campbell Family: **

**Mick Campbell: 39 years old, married to Joy Campbell**

**Joy Campbell: 39 years old, married to Mick Campbell**

**Travis Campbell: 14 years old, light brown hair and brown eyes, tan skin, crushing on Rebecca 'Becca' Rutter**

**Arianna 'Anna' Campbell: 11 years old, blond hair and brown eyes, tan skin, twin to Ellie Campbell **

**Ellie Campbell: 11 years old, blond hair and blue eyes, tan skin, twin to Ellie Campbell**

**The Sweet's Family: **

**Eddie Sweets: Age 39, married to Patricia Sweets **

**Patricia Sweets: 39 years old, married to Eddie Sweets **

**Michael 'Mike' Sweets: Age 17, dirty blond hair, Dark green eyes, tan skin, crushing on Sarah 'Sar' Rutter**

**Maggie Sweets: Age 15, blond hair, blue-green eyes, tan skin, single**

**The Lewis Family: **

**Alfie Lewis: 39 years old, married to Amber Lewis**

**Amber Lewis: 39 years old, married to Alfie Lewis **

**Makayla 'Kayla' Lewis: 16 years old, blond hair and lightly tanned skin and blue eyes, dating James 'Jamie' Rutter **

**Lila 'Lia' Lewis: 13 years old, brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin, currently single**

**And that concludes the amount of children in each family. The place they live in is the county side of England each family is a neighbor to each other and they all have about 13-18 acres each. Tune in for the next chapter of the Gang All Grown Up! Coming to a computer screen near you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gang All Grown Up **

**Sarah's POV**

"**Jessica, wake up!" I yelled into the ear of my twin sister. I was already dressed ( cgi/set?id=50145700 place polyvore in front) and set to go. "Where's the alarm clock?" asked Jess as she felt the top of my head. "Don't make me get the water bucket Jess." My sister sat straight up. "No!" I started to laugh and ran outside the room that we shared. **

**I ran for the kitchen and grabbed 2 granola bars and ran outside. "Hey Mike!" I yelled at my best friend. His ear buds were in and I could hear the loud music from his iPod. "Listening to Justin Bieber again Michael?" He didn't hear me so I yanked an ear bud out of his ear. "MICHAEL EDWARDO SWEETS CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I screamed into his ear. "NO BECAUSE NOW I'M DEAF!" "WELL KEEP THE DAMN HEADPHONE OUT OF YOUR EAR AND MAYBE YOU COULD HEAR BETTER!" We do this every single living day and yet he loves to pull this on me. "Oh well you could've just told me that." Stated Mike. I giggled then put my hand over my mouth because I absolutely hate my laugh. "Hey your laughs cute stop doing that!" said Mike. "I hate my laugh though!" "Well don't! Your laugh is wonderful!" I blushed. **

**Okay so I admit it I like my best friend! Okay? There's no problem with that…. Right? Oh god what if he finds out! Shit what if he does! If Jess tells him I like him I am going to send her somewhere very far away! Like America yup that's across an ocean. "Sar? Earth to Sar!" I shook my head out of la la land. "Oops sorry Mike." I then saw AJ. "Yo AJ, Jess is upstairs getting ready!" I yelled at him. "She doesn't know I like her does she?" "If the girl you're talking about is Jessica then no." He nodded. Then my sister came out of the house. My sister is very, um, girly. She loves pink; when we were little she forced me to paint our room pink! She was, of course, wearing the most girlish thing in her closet on the last day of school. ( cgi/set?id=50342451) "Really Jess? Pink?" I asked her. "Pink is the bestest color in the world sister dear!" I shook my head and looked at Mike for help. "Let's get to school. Remember Sar you have to perform." "Don't remind me." He laughed and we headed out. I took my iPhone out and was flipping through my songs. "How does Love Story by Taylor Swift sound for the concert?" "Are you gonna sing that to your crush?" asked Mike. I blushed. "Yeah. But he doesn't know I like him though." That's true Mike is my crush and he doesn't know I like him. "I get it." I was flipping through more songs and picked 5 more out. The stupid school expects me to be able to memorize 6 songs in one day! Thank god I know all these songs by heart. "So what time do you perform?" asked AJ. "I start at noon and end at 1 then schools let out at 1:45 today." "Cool." "Very." I giggled. We reached the school and I went inside. "I'll see you all later guys." I had to practice for an hour and then I had to get dressed and then I had to perform and the makeup artist wanted me for an hour and my performance is in an hour so rehearsal time! I headed for the auditorium. I put my bag on a seat and went to the microphone. I started to sing to the 6 songs I had picked out. I had chosen Love Story, Safe and Sound, Enchanted, Gotta Be You, Firework and, Before He Cheats. **

**I've had one boyfriend in my life, he cheated on me. That's why I'm singing, Before He Cheats. The man was a cheating bastard who thinks he can just ask me out again. God I freaking hate him. **

**After rehearsal I went and got changed. ( cgi/set?id=5064966) The makeup artist did my hair and makeup and I looked outside the white curtain. Full house. I saw my rather large family up in the front, yes all 9 of my family members. I saw Mike next to them right in the center of where I would stand and sing. I have asthma so I'm not dancing because it's not that good for me and my inhaler doesn't always work for me. I took 3 puffs of my inhaler and walked onto the stage. I went to the microphone for my beginning speech thing. "Hello and thank you for coming. I'm really only a 16 year old girl with a rather large family. I don't think I'm bad at singing but I know I'm not too good. I just wanted you guys to know that I'm doing this for fun and if you wish you may leave if the music is horrible. I'm gonna be singing Love Story, Safe and Sound; those are written and sung by originally Taylor Swift, next I will be singing another Taylor Swift song called Enchanted. The net one if Gotta Be You by One Direction, after that Fireworks by Katy Perry and then finally, Before he Cheats by Carrie Underwood. Yes I do know for a fact that these are all songs that are related to romance or love or bullies or friendship and life please do not be picky on the music and just leave. Please wait until the first words are sung to leave. Just give me a change please I appreciate that. Thank you and enjoy the concert." **

**My iPod which was on the instrumental albums of these songs was on my iHome and set to play the songs beginning. **

"_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"

**The song finished and I bowed slightly. "That was Love Story by Taylor Swift. The next song is gonna be Safe and Sound again it's by Taylor Swift." **

"_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone

Just close your eyes 

_**The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...ooo,ooo,  
ooo,ahhaa,aahaa,ooo,ooo,ooo,haahaa  
just close your eyes  
you'll be alright  
come morning light  
U and I will safe and sound  
ooo...oooo,ooo...ooo,ooo...ooo" 

"**The next song is Enchanted. That song though was Taylor Swift's song from the Hunger Games movie, Safe and Sound, it also features The Civil Wars. Please enjoy Enchanted by Taylor Swift." **

"_**There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can see, is that it was enchanting to meet you**_

You're eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
Crossed the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say was I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

One game question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
I know I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say 'hey'  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh

This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you" 

"**Now that was awesome. Enjoy Gotta Be You by One Direction!" **

"_**Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am asking you for one more chance**_

Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you-uu  
Only you  
It's got to be you-uu  
Oh only you

Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
But don't be scared, I ain't going no where

I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more cryin'  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you-uu  
Only you  
It's got to be you-uu  
Oh only you

Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more time  
I'll make it better  
One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more  
Can we try one more time to make it all better?

'Cause it's gotta be you-uu  
It's gotta be you-uu-uu-uu  
Oh only you-uu  
Only you

It's gotta be you-uu-uu  
Only you, Only You"

"**Next we have Fireworks by Katy Perry! **

"_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

"**Now that song was really cool. Now for the final song I would like to dedicate it to my loving ex boyfriend Ricky. Heres one for you, you cheating bastard!" **

"_**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**_

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo

Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh" 

**I bowed and saw Ricky's face. It was a mix of anger and pure horror. I stepped off stage and went and changed into some comfier clothing ( **** cgi/set?id=50652214****) I walked outside and then saw someone I didn't wanna see. It was Ricky. **

"**You had no right to do that to me you bitch!" yelled Ricky. He slapped me. "Hey stop that!" Yelled someone. I looked and saw Mike. "What are you doing here?" Ricky asked. "Leave my friend alone Rick." "Oh is Sweetie gonna try and be tough?" Rick grabbed my wrist. "Hey I said let my friend go Rick!" Mike pushed Ricky away. "Don't ever touch her again." Mike walked off and I ran for home my converse was still tied securely to my feet making it easier to run. I reached my house and collapsed on my bed. Today was a mix of good and bad. **

**~Mr. Mustache strikes again Mwahhahahahah! :{) ~ **

**I noticed that for Ellie Campbell twin to Arianna Campbell I put Ellie Campbell twin to Ellie Campbell please take notice that her twin is Arianna. Thanks to all the reviews I got in the first thing. Now we're nearing 3,000 words please do remember to review! There is gonna be a mystery between a few characters you'll see who. Who thinks that Mike and Sarah is a cute couple? Ricky well his father is someone you'll least expect its RUFUS ZENO! And Ricky is out for the elixir which a certain girl named Sarah might just know about it. I'm gonna keep going on into this note till we hit 3,000. So shoutout time! **

**So let's begin: **

**kswiftie13: thanks for the review! I do hope you enjoy this chapter above and the next chapter that's too come. **

**Katy random: Most of the couple have twins because I think big families are the greatest and twins do help increase families. So yes the Rutters have 2 sets of twins and their might be more for all the families in the future. **

**MyGhela: Awesome name by the way. Thank you for being my first reviewer. Yes Nina and Fabian have been very, very busy! Like really busy. And heres that update! Thanks again for reviewing your amazing and awesome for being first. **

**So I wanted you all to know that Ricky looks like this: Light brown hair in a skater boy style, fairly fit, dark tanned skin and brown eyes. **

**Also please take a look at all my old stories that aren't the Smurfs one those are all for adoption and you may adopt one if you wanna. Just review or message me with what happened in the first chapter! **

**Now look at that we're over 3000 words! So I'm leaving you here guys bye! **

***~*~*~Seafoam~*~*~***


	3. SORRY ON HOLD

On hold for now!

So my two latest stories have turned into really large writers block and its summer and I've tried over and over again to right chapters but I'm having problems finishing. So the Smurf Story and my latest HOA story shall be on hold until you see the next chapter. Those will be entitled either "I'M BACK MWAHAHAHAHA!" or "MISS ME?" yes I am a hyper child. So thanks for reading them and look out for my Pokémon story that will be up in a day or two (psst it's an oc story so look out for send in your own characters) hope you guys like reading it and I can't wait to see you in it! Thanks!

~SeaFoam~


End file.
